


lucky we're in love in every way

by MaddieandChimney



Series: 911 POC Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, brief mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: 911 POC Week Day 1 - “Kiss it better.” + Fluff.Chimney has been told he's lucky so many times in the past but he's never truly felt it up until he was holding his daughter in his arms.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 POC Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	lucky we're in love in every way

Chimney had been told how lucky he was so many times, even if he’d never really felt it, not truly. When his mom had died, his teachers had told him how lucky it was that the Lees had taken him in because the alternatives (foster care or back to Korea) were just so much worse. When he’d dropped out of college, his father had made a blasé comment about how lucky he was his mother wasn’t still alive to be disappointed in him, that one had hurt. When Kevin had died, people had often told him how lucky he was to have such a good friend in the first place. When he’d been in his accident and a piece of rebar had literally gone through his head, an entire crowd of people had been eager to tell him how just damn lucky he was to have survived. And when he had been stabbed, and once again, survived what some people may not have, the nurses had smiled as they told him he was lucky.

He just somehow never _felt_ that way, not completely.

It had taken him years to realise quite how lucky he was, how each event in his life could have taken him down a completely different path so unlike the one he had taken. Sometimes, his luck is all he can think about when he remembers the moment Maddie had told him she loved him (although not in those exact words), or when he remembers the time she wrapped both her arms around him with a laugh, a pregnancy test in each hand as he cried tears of undeniable joy. It’s an overwhelming feeling of amazement from the second he holds their daughter in his arms right up until where he is right then.

Chimney leans back on the couch, a smile on his face as his attention remains on his heavily pregnant wife, her top lifted up as their three-year-old daughter sits on her lap. The grin on his face is wide, wondering how it’s possible to love two (three) people as much as he does them. His three girls. Amelia Joy Han had been the light of his life from the moment she had entered the world three years previously and even he had found himself uttering the words _I’m so lucky_ when he looked down at her for that first time, repeating those exact same words each time she smiled at him, or laughed. When he looked into her eyes he saw his own, which meant he saw his mother’s and he knows just how proud his mother would be if she could see him now. There, with a family of his own, just as she had always longed for him.

Amelia lets out a loud squeal of laughter, one leg on either side of Maddie’s waist as she gently pokes at the moving foot they can see against her bump. “Penny kicked me, daddy!” Chimney lets out a laugh as he watches her tiny fingers poking at the foot again, Maddie’s face full of joy as she looks over at him and there’s that feeling again, that word that somehow feels so completely insignificant compared to everything he feels. Lucky, so completely and utterly lucky.

The room fills with the giggles of his two favourite girls and he can’t tear his eyes away from either of them, the grin so wide on his face that it’s starting to hurt. It drops the second Maddie lets out a hiss of pain, shifting a little as she rests her hand on her stomach, “Oh, ouch.” A little face shoots towards him, eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling before Maddie is quick to shake her head. “No-no, baby, Penny just kicked mommy a little too hard, think she’s playing soccer in there.”

“Daddy kiss it better?” At least the tears in her eyes haven’t spilt over yet, her bottom lip now out in a pout as she looks between her two parents, having heard them both say it to her a thousand times before.

Chimney is all too quick to move, resting a hand on his daughter’s back, lips easily moving to Maddie’s stomach as he exaggerates every kiss with a loud smooching noise, feeling as though he’s accomplished exactly what he was put on this earth to do when the laughter from the two Han’s start again and wow, he’s entirely certain he could listen to the two of them every single second of every day for the rest of his life, especially when _he’s_ the reason for their happiness. “Daddy kissed it all better, right mommy?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, mommy’s lips are kind of hurting, too.”

There’s no hesitation on his behalf, scrambling up to press his lips against hers as their daughter lets out a disgusted “Gross!” just as her Uncle Buck would. And yeah, he thinks, he’s most definitely the luckiest man in the world, more so than he could have ever imagined possible.


End file.
